


Losers

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute juu, Fluff, Lap Sitting, M/M, Not really detailed sex really just implied, Tg fluff, Uta x Juuzou, Young fetus uta and juuzou, implied sex, slight sex, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many Uta and Juuzou stories so here's this mess. Includes prepubescent babes that don't know how to do the do but they figure it out. Also juu is a just a nervous lil dork so there's that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers

**Author's Note:**

> not accountable for ur feels

I wasn't sure what possessed me to climb onto Uta's lap while he sat in the chair at his desk, single lit candle throwing its light in selective areas; corners of the desk, spines of unread books and the right side of his face, hair just slightly out of place and my own partially illuminated face searching his. Said man's eye seeming to have a single dark freckle sitting in the red colored iris. I stared longer than I should have in silence, and it startled me when the palms of his hands met just slightly behind my hips, towards my lower back; I, not surprisingly, flinched from the touch.

"I don't want you to fall, idiot." 

I should have gripped the armrest but it was Uta's shoulders that my startled hands found instead, forcing myself to steady against him rather than the chair. My hips were pressing against the lower portion of his stomach accidentally.

"I wasn't going to." 

One thin brow arched and there was the smirk that Uta used often, daily, flashing at me; and his palms met the other behind my back when his arms locked around me. 

"Uh huh, sure."

I could have hit him. Slapped him lightly or pinched him at the least but I didn't. I didn't want to ruin what was currently taking place, still, hard to believe with my own two eyes. The grip on his shoulders had climbed, without my recognition apparently, and sat on either side of his face lightly, delicately, the symmetry of it being broken too soon so I could push back his hair and get an even better look at him. 

The candle still flickered in it's lonesome dance and I allowed my eyes to bounce around the visible perimeter of Uta's bedroom before returning to meet with his own only partially visible gaze. 

"Don't make me kiss you."

My threat merged with thoughts beyond my power and the smirk and near seductive look Uta held shattered so his lips could part into a laugh that was too satisfied for something not so funny and I hid in the only place available in this position. Uta's neck was warm but vibrated with his laughter and his scent swam in and fogged my senses.  
I mumbled,  
"It isn't that funny," as my hands had dropped for a moment and I wallowed in embarrassment for a number of heartbeats before regaining myself enough to sit up again.

"Do it." 

When the ghoul's laughter finally died down and evaporated that look had returned nearly immediately, and he chewed on his lower lip ring out of old habit, fingertips tapping against my spine lightly.

"Fine." 

My hands found Uta's face again and in my mind, I could do this in the blink of an eye and without an issue or even hesitation but now, I was slow and nervous, too far to back out but not yet ready to continue. He kept his eyes on me, not locked on my gaze for the entire duration of my pause as it bounced between other features of my face. 

It was quiet in the room, the bedroom fan had always been silent even on it's highest setting and there was only the muffled speaking of passersby in the alleyway by the window that aided any real sound to the situation.

I felt too far and had forced myself to inch my body a little closer against his, the fabric of our shirts being pressed together with my covered skin now on his, sensing and mirroring each inhale and exhale of his body with my own. The arms around me tightened painlessly and I marked the closeness of our faces with the tip of my nose against his; with eyes now locked and human eyes meeting kakugan, I heard my heart in the canals of my ears, beating vigorously like a drum and we held our gazes where they were when I met his lips with mine.

I wanted to keep looking, to see his eyes in the continuous flicker of candlelight but it got dark when I closed my eyes and I couldn't get them to open again. One hand was on his face and the other, twisting black locks lightly around fingers. Uta had taken his hairtie out hours ago, mumbling something about a headache. His lips were warm, soft, and there was a very light taste of metal where because he eaten his favorite treat (repeatedly) earlier that day. 

Had pushed myself against his body nearly completely now and possibly too suddenly because the chair rocked backwards and one of his hands shot out to grab the edge of the desk for rescue and I gasped in a slight surprise that pulled my mouth from his sooner than I wanted it too.

"Good job, Suzuya." 

My eyes rolled and I wasn't enjoying the heat that was spreading itself to numerous regions. The tip of my ears were currently most noticeable and I suddenly shifted myself against him. Another sign.  
I'd never heard him make the noise he had until now, a low yet audible groan that slipped from his lips at my shifting.

"..Did.. Did you just.."

His hand returned to it's secure lock around me, having to look down at him in question, his gaze held me there. Froze me there.

My bare skin had never felt the fabric of Uta's bed sheets but there was a first time for everything I suppose. However, I desperately wanted to grab the shirt halfway lost in the space between his bed and the wall but he'd already seen too much for me to cover up now. 

"Stop looking so nervous."

I'm not sure who he thought he was talking to because he didn't seem so sure of himself right now either and I'm sure that our thoughts at this moment matched. If we just cover up, we can act like we didn't get this far and save it again for next time.

"Look who's talking." 

A good portion of Uta was just a silhouette, shadowy and masked by the darkness but just barely revealed by what was supposed to be moonlight pushing through makeshift blinds. He was hovering above me, not entirely sure of which step to take now. 

"I mean, do you want to..?"

His words fell out and landed onto my face with the addition of warm breath. I nodded but unaware if he had actually been able to see it so I verbalized as well, my hands itching to touch him but somehow restrained.

"Only if you want to."

There was another wave of air that crashed into my face from underneath the ghoul and I wasn't sure if he had laughed in silence or sighed with the accompanying eye roll in response. It was a climb to get this far but I knew we weren't at the top yet. Probably nowhere near it.

"I do."

An unscheduled midnight breeze slipped into the bottom of the open window and made the sheet dance with cool movements. Uta's hands were lined up with my shoulders and through the darkness I was very much able to sense his gaze on me while he waited for my set of words.

"Then I do too."

Consent.

Maybe that's what the pause had been for. Unable to recall my own voiced opinion on the thought and possibility of our naked bodies inhabiting the same space at the same time. It made sense, noting how it was only until now that Uta had begun to lean down and kiss me, beginning to trace the curves and dips of my body, pausing some when his skin met stitches. I was smaller, naturally, in comparison to him; and now, as revealed as we both were, even more so. 

My arms wrapped around the back of Uta's neck, two fingers counting the three closest knobs on his spine. I arched my lower half upwards and into his, grinding for friction and the need to feel his skin against mine in ways that I hadn't before. Great minds think alike however, because his half met mine and it seemed to create a dance that neither of us were familiar with yet.


End file.
